


Guess Who?

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, team building that boils down to just humping like bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a BEAUTIFUL PIC by jealousyblood, as well as ideas from vanyel-or-just-van, fat-mabari, and markingatlightspeed on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who?

 

The shackles are cool against his wrists, even through his leather gloves and Spy tests their strength out of habit.He has already started to sweat, and his white dress shirt clings to his shoulders ever so slightly. 

 

Pyro always goes first.And it’s always the same.Eyes hidden behind tinted glass look him up and down.Hands shrouded in a thick layer of fire-resistant rubber trace the contours of his face rather innocently, and undo his tie to secure it around his eyes as an impromptu blindfold.Spy doesn’t believe Pyro is interested in sex, but that it’s the intimacy that keeps them coming back.Perhaps Pyro views them all as strange alien-like creatures, fascinating in their behaviors but difficult to understand personally. 

 

Engineer goes first this time, though it takes Spy a few minutes to get his bearings and figure it out.There is a prosthetic he sometimes wears that is warm and soft and feels like a real hand, and that’s what threw Spy off at first.The Engineer does a good job of getting him warmed up: he gropes and squeezes Spy through his clothes, and those kisses are absolutely filthy.He plunges his tongue into Spy’s mouth to taste him there and pulls back with a playful bite on his lower lip.He spends a moment tweaking and pinching Spy’s nipples through his silk shirt and his whole body undulates at the delicious friction. 

 

Heavy has no chance of remaining a mystery; not with those _hands_.Just one can wrap completely around his lower thigh.The man is a giant, but he knows how to control his strength.He tears Spy’s shirt open; buttons shoot in all directions and scatter on the floor.Spy doesn’t care, he wore one of his cheaper shirts ( _without_ the imported ivory buttons) for this occasion, predicting someone would cut or tear it like a mooning brute from a romance novel.Not that he doesn’t appreciate it: he gasps, his chest heaves and shivers race down his spine.Heavy could take him apart, kill him with one punch, bend him into impossible positions and fuck him right there… but instead he paws insistently at Spy’s chest, reaching around and raking blunt nails down his back.Spy’s back arches with pleasure and Heavy grabs his ass, massaging and squeezing, pushing his cheeks together only to pull them apart and _my GOD_ … he’s still wearing his slacks but Spy feels incredibly naked and exposed having his rear-end manhandled like that.Heavy leaves him gasping against the wall. 

 

Soldier is surprisingly tender, it’s what gives him away.He has no instinct for romance or seduction: he is much better suited for battle and bloody dismemberment.But what he lacks in sexual finesse, he more than makes up for with a completely endearing desire to please.Spy has once or twice assured him that enthusiasm is the most important ingredient of “good sex.”And personally, he firmly believes it.Soldier cups the back of Spy’s head with one meaty hand and places the other delicately on his captive’s hip.His touches are tentative, his kisses are inexperienced and clumsy.Spy always feels very close to him in these moments. 

 

Scout is all impatient hands and unfocused peppered kisses across his bare chest.The final clue is the removal of his belt and unzipping of his trousers with clumsy fingers.No matter how many liaisons the mercs engage in, Scout always gets excited and ‘amped up’ (to use his words).Perhaps it’s all the caffeine he drinks, that’s Spy’s theory anyway.His fingers twitch and his breath comes out in short puffs, which Spy can now feel ghosting across his hips, disturbing the hair that travels from his navel to his cock.Bandaged hands land softly on his upper thighs and Spy goes still, waiting for that moment… that very first touch of lips or tongue to his cock that sets his nerves aflame.He’s holding his breath and finally, there it is.Scout’s pillow-soft lips land around the head of his cock and he lets out an absolutely shameless groan tinged with giddy laughter.Scout worships him with long, slow sucks for only a few moments, then pulls away.As his mouth leaves, Spy can’t help but arch his hips towards that warmth again, wishing it would return. 

 

Medic is ever the tease, and Spy could have identified him even if he hadn’t been one of the last in this lurid guessing game.Ever the experimental surgeon, Medic takes it upon himself (every time) to wake up the nerves and ignite his body with pokes, wiggling fingers and gentle pinches.Spy gasps, bucks, and twists in Medics calculating grip.He tries to avoid those damnable tickling touches but he is, of course, pinned.Medic does a bad job of stifling his amused chuckle and leans in close to bite and lick Spy’s nipples, making them draw taut and become sensitive.Tiny jolts of pleasure run straight from his chest to his cock, even as Medic gently digs his thumbs into the tender flesh around his inguinal ligament.Spy collapses against the wall and wails for mercy, out of breath and hyper-sensitive. 

 

He’s running out of men, but Demo is still obvious as he goes in teeth and fingers first.The Scot nibbles and bites his way across Spy’s hips, playful all the while, erasing the ticklish abuse that Medic inflicted on them.Spy flinches and chuckles at every bite, murmuring admonishments under his breath at the naughty behavior.Demo’s fingers prod and explore, coated in some blessedly slippery and cool lubricant that eases their way.Even though he can’t see, Spy bucks his hips so that his erection taps Demo’s cheekbone playfully, even as the dark-skinned Adonis stretches and prepares him.

 

Process of elimination, paired with the fact that this is always how it ends, lets him know that Sniper has taken the last spot.Sniper always wants to finish out the little team-building exercise they’ve invented for themselves, and no one on the team would deny him that last spot.Sniper kisses him, uses his tongue to claim Spy’s mouth over all the others that were there before him.Spy’s nose is filled with the scent of his wild bushman, the sweat, the skin, the lingering taste of his cheap cigarettes.He lifts one leg and pulls Sniper in closer, pleased when their hard cocks meet and rub together.He wishes his hands were free for a moment, but this light bondage was just too much fun to give up.Bracing himself, he lifts his other leg and traps Sniper between them.Sniper laughs and catches himself on the wall before their skulls crack together. 

 

Sniper adjusts their limbs, pulling one of Spy’s legs up until it rests on his shoulder and leaving the other one to balance on his hip.He’s already had a chance to put lubricant on himself and Spy knows it; arching towards him with encouraging moans.Sniper pushes in, finally, with minimal resistance from Spy’s well-prepped body and they both groan in relief.It’s been too long. 

 

The pace is punishing.Partly because Sniper cannot stand to drag this out, and partly because he knows that Spy’s arms must be aching and/or going totally numb by now.Spy doesn’t seem to mind or notice, the way he makes that keening noise wholly unbefitting of a dapper man of mystery.With the blindfold in place, Spy cannot tell that Sniper is staring directly at his face, reading every slight twitch of his eyebrows, every different shape his mouth makes.Prolonged eye-contact usually makes Sniper uncomfortable, but with the eyes covered, he is free to stare and take in those tiny little details that tell him so much. 

 

Sniper pushes in close, crowds Spy and holds his legs closer.He lands a clumsy kiss to Spy’s temple and fucks him harder, faster, sweat pouring down his back with the effort.Spy begs him for it, for more, anything, he just begs.Suddenly his whole body seems to seize up and he pushes back against Sniper as hard as he can as he comes over his own stomach and hips. 

 

Sniper smiles, giddy with arousal and it doesn’t take more than a few thrusts before he’s coming as well, deep inside Spy’s body.He mutters shamelessly dirty things, things that would be embarrassing if spoken only a little louder… something about his cock being where it belongs: inside Spy.It’s the kind of dirty, ridiculous pillow talk they share when the rest of the team isn’t around and right now they couldn’t care less if it’s overheard by any of the other seven mercs. 

 

Soon, Sniper will put him down.Soon, they will let Spy out of his shackles and they’ll head off to the shower to relax and recoup. 

 

Soon, they will draw names for who goes on the wall next. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
